Stress Relief
by Jessy-Fran
Summary: Matt is relaxing in a Mello-less apartment with a smoke, until his blonde friend returns. MxM and some swearing. Just a little one-shot that I've had for a while.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Death Note. **Damn.

**A/N: **A one-shot that I wrote a while ago and only just typed up. The dialogue between Matt and Mello is fun to write 'cos they just seem to give friendly abuse to each other. God, I love them so much! And it's totally nothing to do with how sexy they look together. Honest.

And by the way, I see Matt as someone who smokes when stressed rather then a chain smoker. I just prefer it that way!

* * *

Smoke curled around the room, caught on the draught coming from under the poorly hinged front door. Various electrical devices clicked and hummed as a red haired man lent against the wall under the window.

Today Matt couldn't be bothered with anything. Mello had left the apartment in a storm of expensive chocolate and black leather without telling Matt his orders for the day, so the red head decided to take full advantage of it.

Lighting up another cigarette Matt breathed in, letting the poisonous gas seep into his lungs. As he began to feel his body cry out for oxygen he let out a steady stream of smoke from slightly parted lips. As he watched the smoke shapes curl themselves into oblivion, he let out a chuckle. In amongst the whirring and beeps of his machines the small organic sound seemed strangely out of place.

Mello would never let Matt do this. Hell, if the blonde knew Matt wasn't working he'd probably have a gun shoved down his throat. Another humorless laugh escaped his lips. Matt had a strange problem with liking things that were bad for him. Smoking was messing up his lungs, his eyesight was deteriorating due to the sheer amount of videogames he played and a certain blonde was driving him into an early grave.

Matt didn't know why but he'd always felt pulled towards Mello. Even in Wammy's Matt had been close to Mello. Closer, he believed, than anyone else had ever been to the volatile blonde. Even if it meant that Matt was Mello's damage control. Friendship and loyalty had always been an important factor in Matt's mind and he took great pride in the fact that Mello had chosen him to confide in. If the pressure of school became too much, Matt always had an ear open for Mello. If Near got top marks again, the gamer was always ready to listen to the blonde call him every name under the sun (And a few more creative ideas he'd make up on the spot).

Matt took another drag on the white stick between his fingers and let the smoke escape again. The grey wisps circled his head as though taunting him before disappearing.

"Oh fuck it" he heard from the other side of the door followed by somebody hammering on the cheap wood. The hinges wobbled slightly from the sudden extra force.

Matt grinned and stubbed his cigarette out on the carpet before hauling himself up and making his way over to the door.

"Who's there?"

"The hell's that suppose to mean Matt!? Let me in now!" the irate blonde growled through the door.

"Say please," Matt stated, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Matt, if you don't fucking open this door now, I swear I'll shoot it down. And you'll be the one doing the repair work." The red head heard the click of Mello's gun so decided not to take any chances. Plus he really hated manual work.

"Okay, okay Princess, no need to get over excited!" he laughed as he quickly opened the door.

"Matt, call me that one more time and I will personally rip out your tongue and feed it to the pigeons." Mello pushed past him and headed towards the kitchen but stopped as he reached the doorway.

"Smoke. You've been smoking again?" He turned to look at the red head with a frown plastered across his face.

"Yeah? So what?" Matt answered defensively, crossing his arms. "Mello, you're not my mother."

"Matt. Shut the hell up when I'm trying to be sensitive," Mello snapped as he reached into the drawers to put out one of the many chocolate bars he kept around the apartment. Slamming the drawer shut Mello draped himself over the couch. "We both know you only smoke when really stressed out. So? What's up?"

"Nothing." A delicate eyebrow was raised at this.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"You know Matt, I hate going round in circles. So let's save time by you just telling me what's on your mind." Mellos' hand hovered dangerously close to the gun shoved down his pants (How he managed to keep it there Matt had no idea) and since he didn't want to cause another scene he simply sat opposite the blonde with he head in his hands. Resignation was written all over him.

"I guess I'm worried about this plan of yours. Mell, it just doesn't seem safe." He sighed "For both of us." Matt added. He'd probably never say it our loud but Mello was closest thing he had to family. Matt had already lost his family once and he wasn't about to go through it again. He heard the rustle and squeak of couch material against leather trousers and then felt Mellos arms wrap themselves around his chest with his chin coming to rest on Matt's shoulder. Leaning into the embrace, Matt wound his arms around the blonde's waist and turned himself so he was facing Mello. Green eyes stared into blue.

"Matt, you can always walk away."

"What? And leave you on your own? Last time I did that you got yourself blown up." Matt replied with a smirk.

"Fair point" the blonde agreed, "But seriously Matt, you don't have to do this. Don't think I'm forcing you, because I can easily get somebody who's more… disposable." Mellos eyes glistened with untold emotions, something that he'd never been able to hide. Ever since Matt had first met Mello (An unfortunate incident involving ruined chocolate bars and a broken gameboy) he had been able to those blue eyes as easily as a cheat guide to Pokemon Silver.

"Heh, but you of all people know that disposable doesn't mean reliable." Matt replied leaning forward so that his forehead rested on Mellos. Their hair clashed against each others and Matts skin was warm against Mellos colder flesh. "Besides, I'm not backing out now, this whole case is far too interesting"

"And here I was thinking you were sticking around for me."

"But you're more interesting Mell." Matt continued with a half-smile gracing his face. He removed his arms from Mello waist but replaced them around his neck, hanging loosely off the blondes shoulders.

"That's more like it." Mello smirked into the kiss that he planted on Matt all too willing lips.

It was Mello's hand that signed Matt's death warrant. It was Mello's voice who sold Matts soul to the devil. It was Mello's lips which sealed the deal with a kiss, but Matt didn't have any reservations about it. Matt could have walked straight out of the door if he'd wanted to and that's what made Matt decide that Mello was a poison that he simply couldn't suck out of his veins. No matter how hard he tried to be rid of the sickly substance, _eau de Mello_ would always linger inside of him.

Yes, he was going to go Hell but at least he'd have Mello whilst serving for a lifetime worth of sins in its fiery chasms. Matt smirked against blonde hair as he felt light fingers creeping up the inside of his shirt.

'_Besides, an eternity besides Mello could be pretty… eventful.' _


End file.
